


Breaking locks and tying the knot

by heyghouls



Series: Too cool for rules [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Lizzie Borden - Freeform, M/M, Mysterious Shane, No Angst, Shane surprises Ryan, a chance of someone proposing, back to where it all started for s celebration, just some cute couple romantic fluff, might need to read chapter 3 of fake it to fully get it, read and find out, surprise vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Shane has a surprise for Ryan that includes bringing him back to where it all started and casually popping the question.In other words,  Shane is good at picking locks and tying the knot.





	Breaking locks and tying the knot

“ Where are you taking me?” 

“ It’s a surprise “

Shane had decided to bring Ryan back to a special place where it all started for them. A little spontaneous weekend trip get-away. The only thing was that Ryan was never big on surprises. He was the type of person that needed to be in control of the situation at all times. Which is why it took a lot of convincing from Shane to let him drag him up on that mystery trip. A free chipotle meal, a promise not to write any hot dogga for a week and a long night of loving later, he had himself a deal.

Ryan’s leg was bouncing up and down from excitement ever since they had gotten in the car, begging for Shane to give him hints, which caused Shane to remind him the deal, to begin with. Ryan pouted and Shane solved his impatience problems by telling Ryan to take a nap. It worked.

Ryan was still sleeping when reached their destination and Shane wasn’t ready for Ryan to wake up yet or it would spoil it. Not willing to take the risk of Ryan recognizing the surroundings quiet yet, Shane got out of the car as quietly as possible, closing the door carefully, making sure not to wake up Ryan and made his way to the passenger side.

He opened Ryan’s door and shook him up gently. 

” Hey, baby, baby, wake up. We’re here”

Ryan groaned in his sleep and mumbled _five more minutes,_ forcing Shane to undo his seatbelt for him and tugging on his shirt to catch his attention.

” Come on, Ry. I can’t carry you all the way _”_

Ryan didn’t move and that didn’t leave Shane much choice. He leaned down slowly bringing his lips to the side of Ryan’s neck, just under his ear. A weak spot Shane was not afraid to use. He knew he had gotten Ryan’s attention by the way he leaned into the touch with his eyes still closed. He felt Shane closer to his body and took it as a win.

Shane brought his hands to Ryan’s side and as he was about to press his lips to Ryan’s weak spot...  

“ Shane, what the hell!”  

He tickled him. Feeling Ryan squirm and wiggle under his touch. Ryan started laughing hysterically, begging for Shane to stop. 

“ Sha- Shane- Pleas-Please. Stop. I’m aw-awake” 

Shane smiled triumphantly and placed a quick kiss on Ryan’s forehead and didn’t miss Ryan’s muttering “ dick” under his breath.

“ Alright sleeping beauty, let’s put this show on the road. Put this blindfold on” 

Shane reached over in between the seats and pulled out a blindfold that Ryan couldn’t believe had missed. 

” You’re scaring me,” He said skeptically.

” Not a very hard task”  Shane scoffed while motioning Ryan to turn his head so he could place it. 

” Fuck you.” 

Shane smiled and leaned down to Ryan’s ear, actually kissing the spot this time making Ryan gasp and whispered in the voice he only ever used for him in bed.

“ Tempting but later baby I promise” 

Shane placed the blindfold over Ryan’s eyes and took his hand, leading him towards the mysterious house. He had parked the car a bit further from the house so it wouldn’t be as obvious and guided Ryan all the way to the entrance, calling out for sidewalks but not missing a chance to see his boyfriend run into a garbage can. Oops.

“ Alright watch your step. There. You can take it off “

Ryan eagerly took off the blindfold and his mouth gaped open in shock. He never thought he would be back here. To the Lizzie Borden house. 

” Shane! Are you serious?! “

” Surprise!”

This was Ryan’s worse nightmare. Well, after the Sallie house but every haunted location was clearly meant to be done once in his book so he didn’t feel the need to experience it once more. Ryan actually tried to act mad but seeing Shane so excited made it hard. 

” Why?!” 

Going back to one of the most haunted places in America was not Ryan’s priority.

” That you’ll find out later. Come on let’s go”

Shane smiled clearly enjoying himself and tugged on his arm leading him to the entrance, ignoring Ryan’s complaint.

” Shane how did you-” 

” I have my ways,” He said cutting him off with a wink before bending down to the doorknob’s level, which didn’t reassure Ryan at all. 

That’s when it kind of hit Ryan that it was almost 9 PM and the building was clearly closed, so what the hell were they doing here. 

Shane got a pin out of his pocket and started jiggling the doorknob, careful picking the lock. 

” Shane! Shane, what the hell are you doing?!”  Ryan hissed. 

“ Shhh. Be quiet “ Shane insisted as his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated.

” Be quiet?! You’re breaking into a haunted museum! That’s illegal!” He tapped Shane on the shoulder in hope to bring out some common sense in him. 

“ How many times do I have to tell you I'm rule proof, baby?” 

” That’s insane. No one is rule proof! “ Ryan half screamed/whispered.

” No one except me... Dada!” Shane exclaimed once he managed to unlock the door.

Shane got back to his feet, smiling at his work as the door opened in front of him. Shane seemed to have done his research as there was no alarms or any security of some sort. It was an old building and Ryan was actually pretty sure they closed the place but still. 

Shane opened an arm towards the door as an invitation to let Ryan walk in before him.

“ What if we get caught?” Ryan asked nervously. 

” By who? Ryan, the only person here right now are you, me and your spooky little Spector, which so far have been proven to not be able to even lift a tube of toothpaste so I highly doubt they will snitch on us “

” We- wait, did you admit this place is haunted?”

“ This is not why we are here “

” I mean it kinda is”

Shane rolled his eyes and held on to Ryan’s hands as he dragged him inside, not letting go as they got in. He made sure to close the door behind them and turned on the lights. 

“ Wow. This place hasn’t changed one bit” Ryan said as he looked around. He finally started to calm down as Shane was gently rubbing his skin like he always did when he was nervous.

” Neither did our love” Added Shane in a wanna-be sensual voice.

“ You’re such a sap” 

” Only for you, little guy. Only for you” He said while placing a kiss on the shorter man’s cheek. 

 

They checked around the first floor for a bit before deciding to check the upstairs where the rooms were. There was not much to see really, which really raised the question of what they are doing here in Ryan’s head but he was sure Shane would explain soon. Surely you don’t take your boyfriend on a supposed romantic surprise weekend just to show him a haunted house that you already visited. 

 “ Look! It’s the spot I laid out my sleeping bag before you actually felt bad for me. That’s when I found out that little ol Bergara does have a heart after all “ Shane said as he pointed to the spot on the floor. 

” It is. That old back of yours. You’re welcome by the way for saving your ass.” 

” Who knew this would be the start of us sharing a bed. Let it be the first of many nights that you and I sleep in the same bed without a pillow wall ” Shane said as he wiggled his brows making Ryan laugh in the process.

As much as he wanted to call him off, Shane was right. It’s crazy how there was a time where he couldn’t see himself sleeping that close to Shane and now he couldn’t sleep without having him by his side. 

Suddenly feeling affectionate, Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane’s torso, forgetting about the fact that broke into a house as soon as Shane’s arms made their way around his waist. He took in the scent and leaned into Shane’s embrace. Shane might be a reckless lunatic that lead him into all kind of adventures but he was his reckless lunatic and he knew Shane would never do anything to put him in any danger.  

Ryan was without a doubt head over heels in love with that man. 

” I honestly can’t believe this is it. Wow. Never thought I would say this but thanks Lizzie and thanks Shane's old limbs.” Ryan mumbled into Shane’s t-shirt. 

Shane smiled and place a kiss on the top of his head, bringing him closer before looking around the room at nothing in particular.

” You heard that Borden? You’re the reason the Ry guy and I got together. We will make sure to send you an invite to the wedding. ”

” Shut up Shane” Ryan playfully pushed Shane away and sat down on the bed. Trying to blush at the thought of Shane and him getting married.  Shane followed closely behind and sat down next to him and now Ryan was getting curious. Shane still hadn’t explained what they were doing there. 

” Okay, so real talk. Why did you bring me here?”

Shane shrugged as he looked around the room like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

” I figured what better place to ask you than where it all started”

” Ask me what?” Ryan asked curiously.

” To spend the rest of your life with me, of course.” Ryan’s heart stopped and looked deep into Shane’s eyes. There was no hint of joke or anything. Ryan looked at him emphasizing to Shane to keep going and Shane was simply looking at him like he had said something wrong so he added “ Until death tear us apart that is because then we won’t see each other because you know, ghosts aren’t real”

” Are you serious? You're doing this now? Like this?” Ryan said absolutely baffled.

Shane nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips. Ryan, confused as ever by his boyfriend’s bit watched as Shane got off the bed and dropped down on one knee. Ryan’s eyes almost left their socket because of how in shock he was.

Shane smiled, amused by Ryan’s face as he could see the little wheels turning in his head. He took a breath and started. 

” Ryan, if I had known 2 years ago, going on this trip with you would lead us here. I would have...” He took a pause, mostly for theatrics but mostly because he loved the look on Ryan’s face at the moment and he enjoyed testing his patience. “ I would turn you down on the spot”

Ryan slapped him as tears started falling out of his eyes. Shane laughed and placed his hand in surrender and suddenly Ryan detected a hint of nervousness in Shane’s eyes. He took a shaky breath while changing his posture and kept going. 

” I’m kidding. I wouldn’t change a god damn thing, Ryan. I can’t believe we made it so far but honestly, it doesn’t surprise me. I can’t imagine a world where you and I are don’t end up together. There’s not a lot of things I believe in this world Ryan but one of the few things I believe is that we were meant to be. Faith brought us together and I’m not gonna let anything keep come in the way of that. We’ve been through so much together Ryan. I know we are only getting started. I love you so much. I know I mess around a lot but you are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I mean it. I don’t say it enough and I should because you mean the world to me. More than you will ever know. I would go through hell and back for you Ryan.”

Shane’s eyes never left Ryan’s one second. Trying to fill the void of the words unsaid through his eyes. To show Ryan how much he adores him. How all of this is real. 

Shane blinked a couple of times to keep the tears from falling out and reached into his jacket to pull out a box. Ryan’s heart pounding from anticipation.

” So, Ryan Steven Bergara, will you do me the honor of - “

” Yes!”

Ryan yelled as he jumped on his feet. Hands over his mouth from excitement. Shane shook his head and laughed, moving back up to Ryan’s level. 

” You know, it’s rude to cut someone off” Shane teased making Ryan blush. 

” Sorry,” Ryan replied sheepishly.

” Let me try that again.” Shane cleared his throat, opening the box revealing a gorgeous silver ring.  “ Ryan Steven Bergara, my better half, the love of my life, the reason I do the things that I do, will you do me the honor of becoming my ghosthunter husband and spend the rest of your life with me? Pretty please?” Shane tried to keep a straight face but his smile broke halfway through his speech and Ryan couldn’t control the smile either. 

” Nothing would make me happier”  

Shane let out a relieved sigh even if a part of him knew he had nothing to worry about and slid the ring on Ryan’s finger. He leaned in for a messy kiss that was ruined by the two of them smiling and laughing but it was still one of the best kisses they ever shared simply because Shane was kissing his _fiancé_. They eventually had to pull away for air when their lungs started burning and Shane pulled back just enough to look at Ryan with a straight face. 

“ Now let’s get out of here before someone actually calls the cops on us” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a Tumblr for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


End file.
